More recently, fragrance dispensers have become increasingly sleek in design for improved stability and appearance. Such new fragrance dispensers may also include two sets of outlet prongs that can be inserted into both outlets of a conventional duplex (i.e. dual-outlet) receptacle for improved stability.
Similarly, many other devices may interface with one or both outlets of duplex (or four-plex, six-plex, etc.) receptacles, such as battery chargers, timers, audio/visual devices, nightlights, wireless control devices, air filters, computing devices and the like.
As will be discussed in greater detail hereinbelow, the present invention is particularly suited for use with devices configured for interfacing with (or “plugging into”) both outlets in a conventional duplex wall receptacle.
Various types of conventional outlet receptacles have been used for many years. Typical receptacles include two or more electrical outlets within a housing that is generally covered with a faceplate. The faceplate may also cover a switch, dimmer or other electrical control as well. A standard duplex receptacle is shown in FIG. 1A. In recent years, many receptacles (such as those used in bathrooms and garages) incorporate ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI or GFI) that break electrical continuity for the receptacle if a short or other unsafe condition occurs. GFCI receptacles typically include “TEST” and/or “RESET” buttons that can be manipulated to test the GFCI circuitry as appropriate. A conventional duplex GFCI receptacle is shown in FIG. 1B. Both standard and GFCI receptacles are readily available from the Leviton corporation of Little Neck, N.Y., as well as from numerous other sources. Likewise, in various other circumstances, receptacles may be “non-standard” (e.g., outlets in older homes, different countries, etc.)
The physical and electrical specifications of electrical receptacles are set forth in various standards published by the Underwriters Laboratory (U.L.) of Northbrook, Ill. and by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE), as well as in various municipal building codes. Although both GFCI and non-GFCI outlets are commonly found in most homes and businesses, the two types of outlets generally have slightly different physical dimensions. For example, the two outlets of a standard duplex outlet are approximately 1.5 inches apart, whereas the two outlets of a GFCI duplex outlet are approximately 1.675 inches apart. Although this difference appears to the casual observer to be relatively small, the difference is large enough to affect devices that are intended to interface with both outlets in the duplex receptacle. If the outlet prongs of the device are rigidly fixed for standard duplex outlets, for example, the prongs may be difficult to insert into a GFCI outlet. Similarly, minor variations in receptacle standards for various countries, manufacturers or locales may affect the ease-of-insertion of certain fragrance dispensers and other dual-plug devices.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create a device that adapts to interface with variously sized receptacles, such as, for example, both standard and GFCI outlet receptacles of varying sizes and dimensions.